Freedom Fighter Sentai SonicRider
by MobiusFreedom123
Summary: When Robotnik escapes and comes to Earth, it's up to a group of five teens to fight him as Sonicrider, a sentai series based on SonicAM/Archie. PLZ Read and Review (Moved from PR section due to having no reviews)
1. Sonicrider episode 1

Freedom Fighter Sentai SonicRider  
  
Legal stuff:  
Sonic is property of Sega, Dic, and Archie.  
Super sentai is property of Toel.  
  
Opening Theme: SonicRider Hero!  
(To the music of Rescue Sentai GoGoV by Toei)  
Bring out all your guts!  
Harder as it gets!  
Never ever give up! Were going to free you!  
Major Danger comes with the mission!  
We shall overcome all that trys to enslave you!  
No matter where or when we will fight for all life!  
Fight for the Earth's future for infinity!  
Freedom Solders!  
Faster and Faster! Faster!  
Go to the fight and break thourgh evil's guard!  
Freedom Solders!  
Higher and Higher! Higher!  
Wherever you are, under the sun, shining all above on you!  
Free the Earth!  
Free all Life!  
We're the Freedom Fighter Sentai SonicRider!  
  
  
  
Episode 1: Escape from Mobius  
  
  
On the planet Mobius, peace and freedom once again reign surpreme because for the past 11 years a terror known as Dr. Robotnik has been terrorizing the population but overthrowing the king and turning the people into his mindless robotic slaves but now thanks to the brave efforts of the Freedom Fighters all of his creations have been captured and placed in suspened animation where they will stay for all time however only robotnik himself has yet to captured and undergo the same fate as his creations.  
  
Outside an abanded science lab, huge amounts of freedom fighters and solders of the king's personal army surround it for robotnik has sealed himself inside for reasons unknown. Meanwhile inside Robotnik watches form a window.  
  
Robotnik:It seems to them that I have finally lost but they will soon see that it is I who in time will soon win for in this lab lays a new type of teleportion system called the galaxy jump system was developed and now using this fantistic technology I will travel to another world where I will bulid up my forces again and make the people of that world my slaves and when the time is right I will return to take what is rightfully mine... control over all of Mobius! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!  
  
Robotnik walks over to where a protype unit of the system is set up and was about to attivate it when a blast knocks down the door.  
  
Voice: Don't touch that dial Robuttnik!  
  
Robotnik turns  
  
Robotnik:What Sonic?!?!  
  
Sonic walks in followed by tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Big.  
  
Robotnik:NO! You five will not stop my plans this time like you have in the past!  
  
Robotnik charges to attack but with a quick spin dash form sonic his is easly taken down.  
  
Later robotnik is taken out by armed solders into an armed hovercraft, sonic approces king acron with the protype of the galaxy jump system.  
  
Sonic: Robotnik almost used it and if he did there would be no way to follow him until the attual system was finished.  
  
King acron looks at sonic.  
  
King: Your right about that, but forturnitly that did not happen and now the planet can be returned to order.  
  
The following day Robotnik is bought before a court in the palace of Acrons where most of the freedom fighters are watching his trial. Meanwhile outside Sonic and Sally were looking out over the city.  
  
Sally: Thank goodness it is finally over. Now the only thing left to worry about is the future and how to spend it.  
  
Sonic: Funny you should ask that sal, cause I was talking to you dad last night about something and he aggred to it but now all I need is to ask if you like the idea.  
  
Sonic gives sally a small box. Sally finds a wedding ring inside and immeditly runs up and hugs sonic.  
  
Sally: Yes sonic, Yes I will!  
  
Inside king Acron walks up to the fornt to announce robotnik's sentence.  
  
King Acron: Julian Ivo, you have been found guilty for your crimes against the kingdom  
and are hear by sentanced to be placed in suspened animation with the rest of your creations.  
  
Later that day Robotnik is being tranfered to the prison where his creations are being stored so that he my join them. Sally, Antione, Bunnie, Rotor, and Nate accompane the armed grards to take Robotnik to the Prison. Suddenly out of nowhere a young outlander girl falls in the middle of the road. She is wearing a coak that covers her body and face. Sally and the others approce her in order to offer assistance.  
  
Sally:Miss are you allright?  
  
Girl:Yes just fine except the only ones here with the problem is you!  
  
Sally: W-what problem?  
  
Girl: The problem with you is.....  
  
Suddenly the mysterious girl thorws two orbs out that spew sleeping gas thourghout the area.  
  
Girl: ...that you can think you get rid out my father so easily.  
  
Two other figures walk towards her.  
  
1st Figure: Good work sara, it seems we won't have any proble saving master robotnik now.  
  
2nd Figure: Yes and it all thanks to you that all the grards are out cold.  
  
Sara: the pleasre is all mine Snivily and Vadertron.  
  
Vadertron walks up to the back off the armed vechicle and pulls out a lightsaber to open up the back of it.  
  
Robotnik walks out  
  
Robotnik: Ahhh... Just as we planed just in case I dont preform the jump the 1st time but now may we proceed to phase 2?  
  
Snivily:Yes sir and we have also reclamed the galaxy jump system protype as you asked.  
  
Snivily holds it out to show Robotnik.  
  
Robotnik: Excellent now off to the prison where we shall escape with.  
  
As they use the vechice to proceed to the prison sally looks up.  
  
Sally: Nooooooo!  
  
Back at the palace of Acrons....  
  
King Acron: THEY WHAT!?!?!!?!  
  
Solder: yes my lord, I'm afrid that the protype has been stolen form the palace valut and Robotnik has escaped form the grards.  
  
King Acron: Contact sonic at once and tell him...  
  
Voice: That I should go to the prison and kick Robotnik's big behind again.  
  
The king looks at sonic who is in the doorway.  
  
King Acron: Well proceed to the prison then and I wish you would stop doing that.  
  
At the prison solder force a robot into a large chramber and close it. A large flash of light comes from the chamber and in the place of the robot is a small container with a mini verson of the robot inside it. A grard takes the container into a valut with other containers with robots in them.  
  
Grard: Into the valut with the rest of the freaks! Bring in the next subjects!  
Two grards walk in with three robots Coconuts, Scratch, and Grounder.  
  
Grounder: I want my mommy!  
  
Coconuts: I was framed! They were robots before I captured them! I swear!  
  
Scratch: Call me a lawer I want a retrial!  
  
They are all placed into the chaber and it is closed and then before the machine is actived  
Vadertron jumps into the room and knocks out the grards. Robotnik, Sara, and Snively follow and Robotnik opens the door to the chamber.  
  
Robotnik: Arise my creation for I have spared you...  
  
Scatch, Grouder, and Coconuts rush out gouvel at his feet.  
  
Scatch,Grouder, and Coconuts: Thank you master! We thank you with are hearts!  
  
Robotnik: Get off me you metallic morons! So you three are they only ones that remain?  
  
Grounder: Yes your evilness, I'm afriad the others have been put to sleep.  
  
Snively looks at the comand console.  
  
Snively: Not quite, it seem it may be possible to restore them by reversing the process.  
  
Robotnik: We will worry about that later but right now lets us leave this planet.  
  
Outside the prison sonic speeds up to it. Robotnik looks on the montor inside and sees him approcing. Snively finishes seting up the protype to transport the whole prison.  
  
Snively: Begining galaxy jump sequence ...  
  
Robotnik: Wait! I have some unfinished business to attend to.  
  
Robotnik grabs a light shield and a blaster and walks out. Sonics stops just outside the front gate where robotnik waits for him. Sonic preforms a spin dash but it is defected by the shield and as sonic stands up Robotnik blasts him. Sonic falls to the ground uncouniously. Robotnik reenters the prison laughing out loud just as Sally and the others  
arrive. Sally is shocked at what she sees.   
  
Sally: Sonic! NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Robotnik walks into the room.  
  
Robotnik: That felt great and now Snively as you were.  
  
Snively: Yes sir, beginning galaxy jump sequence now.  
  
The prison suddenly vanishes in front of the eyes of Sally and the others. Prametics rush up to take Sonic to the hospital. Sally rushes up to the others.  
  
Sally: Come on were going after them!  
  
Rotor: Sally, just lesson to yourself! He performed a galaxtic jump there is no way to follow him!  
  
Nate: Well acttaly their might be a way, Since I actally developed an early verson of the system.  
  
Later at where the attcal galaxy jump system is being built buzzers are going off and ship is preparing to take off. Onbroad the ship Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, Antione, and Nate prepare for launch.  
  
Sally:Are you sure about this nate?  
  
Nate: Yes because that prison when it jumped left a gamma trail in space that we can follow by performing a jump of our own.  
  
Suddenly a monitor on the ship clicks on and King Acron appers on screen  
  
King Acron: Sally stop that system is untested!  
  
Sally: No father we're going and I am taking the devices for project Sonicrider with me!  
  
Sally turns off the montior just as a protal infront of them opens.  
  
Sally: Take off!  
  
The ship flys thourgh the protal and ship rushes thourgh space.  
  
To be contuined......  
  
Where will their journey led them to? Will Robotnik be victorious? What is project sonicrider? Find in episode 2: Arise sonicrider! 


	2. Sonicrider episode 2

Episode 2: Arise, Sonicrider!  
  
Near a Warehouse a sucurity grard is on his nightly rounds when he sees a huge flash of light nearby. He walks over to where the flash was and sees four stange figure walking away form a futuritic building and immedity holds up his gun.  
  
Grard: Freeze! Your all under arrest!  
  
Vadertron steps out in front of Sinivly, Sara, and Robotnik and puts his hand out forward.  
The gun floats out of the grard's hand and into Vadertron's. Vadertron begins to anilize the gun.  
  
Vadertron: Appers to be a primative type weapon that fires solid projectiles. How patheitic!  
  
Vadertron crushes the gun in his hand and drops it to the ground, he then rushes up to the grard and holds him up in the air by his neck.  
  
Vadertron:You! Tell us what you people call this planet right now!  
  
Grard: Earth...Planet Earth!  
  
Vadertron then throws him into a nearby window and walks back to Robotnik and the others.  
  
Robotnik: Planet Earth? Never heard of it but when we're done they will call this place planet Robotnik!  
  
A few miles away in a spaceship, Sally wakes to fine that the ship has a fuel leak and could exspode any second.  
  
Sally: Everyone Get up! We need to get out of here now!  
  
As they rush out sally grabs a large plastic contaner that hold the devices that she took with her. Just as they are away form the ship it exspodes. When the smoke clears they look at what is left of the ship.  
  
Rotor: Where are we?  
  
Sally: Give me a sec and we'll know.  
  
Sally pulls out nicole.  
  
Sally: Nicole scan all forms of nearby commucation to find out where we have landed.  
  
Nicole process sally request.  
  
Nicole: Acording to what I have found we are on and planet known as Earth, on a man made island called Mobotropolis island, and the earth year is 2015 AD.  
  
Bunnie: Planet Earth?!?! We got to find a way to get back.  
  
Sally: NO! We are not leaving until we recapture Robotnik.  
  
Rotor:But how? Remeber sal, he now has all of his creations back and at his disposial and most of them were defeated by sonic.  
  
Sally:That why I brought the transformacons for project sonicrider because the project was designed under the belief of the royal family in a legend that said something like this would happen and according to the legend five people of this planet will need to be given these devices and with them they will have the power needed to defind this planet. Also those five will also gain the abblitys of sonic, tails, knuckles, big, and amy. However the only problem is that the transformacons use five chaos emeralds and only five specific people can use them.  
  
Rotor:So now we need to find the people that the emeralds will react with? What happens if those five are not on this island.   
  
Sally:We can only hope that at lease one of them is on the island because we cant take on robotnik without some help.  
  
Nate walks over to a computer that survied the exsposion.  
  
Nate:Well if we're goin to go out into pubic I think you four will need these to keep from attacting attension.  
  
Nate presses a button on the panel and four wrist devices silde out of the computer and He passes them out to Sally, Antione, Rotor, and Bunnie.  
  
Nate:Put them on and activate them.  
  
They do as nate instucts and suddenly they apear not a mobians but as humans.  
  
Sally:Ok, lets start looking.  
  
They each take one of the transformacons and begin seaching the island.  
As they walk into the city they take notice of the city sites while slowly waving the transformacons around to see if the emeralds react to anyone walking by. As sally is walking down a street she accently bumps into a bule hair boy.  
  
Sally:Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
Boy:It's cool.  
  
As they walk away form each other the emerald in the transformacon she is holding glows for a second. Sally takes notice and waves it around quickly but it did not glow again.  
  
Meanwhile in a jewelry store a girl in a white dress is trying on jewelery.  
  
Girl:Oh I smiply love them all! I fact I'll take them all!  
  
Clerk:Very well, so will you be paying with cash or credit?  
  
Girl:How about none of the above?  
  
The girl snaps her fingers and suddenly swatbots crash into the store and at the same time the girl removes the dress exspoing her identity as Sara.  
  
Sara:Boys take em all!  
  
Swatbots begin to rush towards the displays taking everything in site and this causes everyone in the store to run in panic out the doors into the street. At the same time on the street another army of   
swatbots lead by vadertron is causing more chaos.  
  
Vadertron:Swatbots! Round up everyone on the street! Robotnik wants them as ginipigs to see if these humans can roboticized!  
  
A few blocks away Rotor sees this and contacts Sally.  
  
Rotor:Sally! Their is a army of swatbots attacking the city!  
  
Sally:I see them! I contact the others and meet you their!  
  
Back on the street Vadertron and Sara lead the army of swatbots down the crowded street. Suddenly Sally and the others step infront of them.  
  
Sally:Sara! Vadertron! Your playtime is over!  
  
Sara looks at her as notices the device on her wrist.  
  
Sara:What? How can you be here?  
  
Sally:Robotnik isn't the only one who knows that system in and out.  
  
Sally takes the transformacon she has and puts it on.  
  
Rotor:Sally what are you doing remeber you said it wouldn't work for us?  
  
Sally:Well lets hope I was wrong!  
  
Bunnie, Antone, Rotor, and Nate do the same.  
  
Sally:Ready?  
  
Others:Ready!  
  
All:Rider Transform!  
  
Sally and the others press the button on the transformacons but nothing happens.  
  
Sara:Wow That was inpresive! NOT! Swatbots despose of them!  
  
Swatbots charge at them and they have no choice but to fight them on their own. Bunnie, Rotor, Nate, and Sally are in deep combat butg antone desides to take cover behind a bench. Sally goes after sara but she is taken down by two swatbots and the same happens to the others.  
  
Sara:Finish them off!  
  
The swatbots suddenly throw them toward a nearby wall and about to fire their wrist guns on them when five teens run towards them and start taking out the swatbots. Sara and vadertron use this time to teleport back to the prison where robotnik is using it as a base. Later after the swatbots where defeated on of the teens walks up to sally. Sally looks up and see that it the same boy form before.  
  
Sally:Oh you that guy that I bumped into right?  
  
Boy:Yeah I am. Its just that me and my firends here were walking by and saw that you were in trobule and desided to help. Allow me to introduce myself, my name in Michael and these are my firends TJ, Adam, and Cassie. The little one next to me is my 11 year-old bother john.  
  
Sally:Oh thank you all for you help but were fine now.  
  
Micheal:Ok, but who or what were those things.  
  
Sally:Um...They..were just some costumed gangsters.  
  
TJ:Those most a been some tough costumes then cause they felt like real robots.  
  
Micheal:Well its been a blast! Maybe will see each other again sometime! See ya!  
  
Just as Micheal and his firends leave the emeralds on all the  
transformacons glow. Sally notices this and ponders if they are the only ones that can use the transformacons.  
  
Later in an abanded factory Sally and the others sit and talk.  
  
Sally:Guys beleve me those five have to be the ones that the legend talks about.  
  
Nate:Sally how can we be sure because there might of been other people nearby.  
  
Sally:No I sure there weren't and besides were running out of time.  
  
Rotor:Ok but are you sure we can trust them?  
  
Sally:We have no choice.  
  
In the park Sally finds Michael and friends walking down a nature trail.  
  
Sally:Michael! Can I talk to you and your firends in private?  
  
Micheal:Sure.  
  
They walk behind two large bushes where they can't be seen.  
  
Micheal:Ok, what is it?  
  
Sally pulls out the transformacons and tries to put one on michael's wrist.  
  
Sally:I need you all to put these transformacons on and activate them.  
  
Michael moves his hand away quickly.  
  
Michael:Hold it! Now whats a transformacon and what this about?  
  
Sally:If I told you, none of you would beleve me.  
  
Michael:Try us.  
  
Sally:Ok, me and my firends back there are actally from a far away planet called mobius and those things back there were robots. We were following a madman named Robotnik who sent them to attack the city. Robotnik has been enslaving are people for the past 11 years and resently we catured him but he just escaped and now we are trying to stop him from enslaving the people of this planet. We beleve you five are the only ones who can use these transformacons and help us defeat them.  
  
Michael and the others ponder what sally said and michael finds the story easy to beleve since those things did feel like robots however TJ has another opinon and speaks up before michael can.  
  
TJ:Ok let me just say that we beleve yeah, beleve that you're nuts and that the dumbest thing we ever heard of.  
  
Sally suddenly becomes upset by this.  
  
Sally:I have a feeling you wouldn't help us!  
  
Sally stomps away and Tj, Adam, John, and Cassy go the oposite way while Michael starts to slowly follow her. TJ turns and stops him.  
  
TJ:Man what are you doing? She is obviously a Nutcase!  
  
Michael:No I have a feeling that there is some truth in what she said and I think they will need are help! Come on!   
  
They all follow michael while TJ slowly follows behind them.  
  
Meanwhile Sally recives a message form Rotor.  
  
Rotor:Another group of swatbots is attacking the city.  
  
Sally:I'm on my way!  
  
Sally runs off into the distance. Michael and the others are close enough not to been seen but are able to hear the message and follow her to the city.  
  
In the city people are run in panic down the street as an army of swatbots lead by Sara, Vadertron, Scatch, Grounder, and Coconuts are in close persuit. Sally meets up with Rotor, Antonie, Nate, and Bunnie.  
  
Bunnie:Did you find them?  
  
Sally:Yes, but they're worthless! We have to try and fight them on our own.  
  
Suddenly Sara spots them.  
  
Sara:Well, well, well we meet again.  
  
Sally:This time you won't be so lucky Sara!  
  
Sara:Oh really and why is that?  
  
Voice:Because were here to help!  
  
Suddenly Michael and the others jump out in front of them.  
  
Sally:Here catch!  
  
Sally quickly gets out the transformacons and throws one to each of them.  
  
Sally:Quick put them on.  
  
Michael, John, TJ, Adam, and Cassie do as she instucts.  
  
Sally:Now call out Rider transform and press the button the transformacons.  
  
Michael looks at his transformacon and then to his firends  
  
Michael:Ok lets do it guys! Ready?  
  
Others:Ready!  
  
All:Rider Transform!  
  
They press the button on the transformacons and suddenly huge amounts of energy surround their bodies. When the energy vanishes they find themselves in colored jumpsuits. Michael is in a blue jumpsuit with a helmet shaped like sonic's head, John is in a light-orange jumpsuit with a helmet shaped like Tail's head (but he is his normal size), TJ is in a red jumpsuit with a helmet shaped like Knuckles' head, Adam is in a Dark-blue jumpsuit with a helmet shaped like BIg's head, and Cassie is in a pick jumpsuit with a helmet shaped like amy's head and there is also a red dress simalar to Amy's on her jumpsuit with matching boots.  
  
TJ:Whoa I guess she was tell us the truth after all!  
  
Adam:Amazing!  
  
John:Unblieavable!  
  
Cassie:Whoa the designs on these suits are so cool!  
  
Michael:No way!  
  
Sally:The transformacons have allowed you to transform into a superhuman freedom team known as Freedom Fighter sentai Sonicrider!  
You now have enough power to defeat them!  
  
Michael:Ok guys lets get to work! Roll call! Ridersonic!  
  
John:Ridermiles!  
  
TJ:Riderknux!  
  
Adam:Riderbig!  
  
Cassie:Rideramy!  
  
Michael:Freedom Fighter Sentai!  
  
All:Sonicrider!  
  
Back at the prison robotnik is watching this on a montior.  
  
Robotnik:What?!? So they finished project sonicrider but it still isn't enough to stop me!  
  
Back in the city.  
  
Sara:Vadertron what in the galaxy is going on?  
  
Vadertron:No idea. Swatbots make those brat's deaths painful and slow!  
  
The swatbots charge out into battle with sonicrider. As michael and the others fight they find that they a fast and stonger than they were before but then Michael is hit by a lazer from a swatbot and falls.  
  
Sally:Don't worry your suits protect you!  
  
Michael:This keeps getting better!  
  
As michael returns to battle, TJ is held up but two swatbot but then he kicks his gun out of it's holdster and into the air. TJ then jumps into the air, grabs the gun and shots at the two swatbots. As the battle goes on longer it seems as if more swatbots have joined the battle.  
  
Sally:What are you guys waiting for use your weapons!  
  
Michael:Good idea! Rider weapons activate!  
  
Suddenly five weapons materialize in their hands.  
  
Michael:Sonicsaber!  
  
John:Twin Plasmaguns!  
  
TJ:Gamma Knuckles!  
  
Adam:Plasma whip!  
  
Cassie:Titanium Hammer!  
  
The battle has now reached a turning point. In one part of the battle area Adam is surrounded by swatbots and he then points his weapon, that looks like just a bambo rod, at a swatbot and a plasma whip comes out of the top and hits the swatbot hard. He then swings the whip around above his head taking out the other swatbots. Michael in another part of the battle is slicing though huge numbers of swatbots, John next to him is blastings numerous shots at a huge line of swatbots nocking them down like they were nothing. TJ using the Gamma Knuckles is pearsing holes in swatbots that aproch him and Cassie gets close to Sara and is about to attack when Scratch kicks her to the side.   
  
Scratch:Got ya!  
  
Cassie:Not today!  
  
Cassie takes the Titanium Hammer and slams a huge blow at Scratch's head. Scratch falls to the ground with stars orbiting his head. The others joins Cassie and line up in front of Sara, Vadertron, Grounder, Coconuts, and Scratch.  
  
Michael:Blasters up!  
  
They take they guns and point them at Sara, Vadertron, Grounder, Coconuts, and Scratch.  
  
Michael:Fire!  
  
Their beams hit at a specific point on the way and become a large beam that causes a huge exsposion when they hit Sara, Vadertron, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts. When the smoke clears Vadertron seems to unharmed but sara, grounder, coconuts, and scratch rise having taken an certin amount of damage.  
  
Sara:Rare!  
  
Grounder and Coconuts:Medium!  
  
Scratch:Well-done!  
  
Vadertron looks at them and then at sonicrider.  
  
Vadertron:You may have won this battle but Robotnik will win the war!  
Till we meet again!  
  
Vadertron presses a button on his wrist and he, Sara, Scratch, Grounder, and coconuts vanish.  
  
Later at the abandoned warehouse Michael and his firends, in their original forms, are talking to Sally and the others.  
  
Sally:You five have proven that you can be trusted with the transformacons and that it is safe to show you are ture forms.  
  
Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, and Antione press the devices that nate had givin them and change back to their true forms. Michael and his friends do not seemed shocked for the fact that sally had told them that they were not for Earth.  
  
Sally:Now you that you have stopped Robotnik for now he will most likely use his creations in the next battle which are alot stonger than the robots you fought today and he won't stop until ether he has defeated us and has conquered Earth or We defeat him first. This will not easy, I want to warn you all now but you must be ready for anything if we are to defeat him.  
  
TJ:Ok that fine, but man just think about this cause we'll be famous once the news hears...  
  
Sally:NO! You must keep you identities a sceret form everyone for they are yours to know and for them to find out and you must keep are presenance here a sceret form everyone as well.  
  
Michael:You got it Sally. Your sceret is safe with us.  
  
Sally:Then in that case I hear by welcome you five to the Mobian Freedom Fighters in the war against Robotnik.  
  
Sally salutes them and they do the same.  
  
Do Michael and his friends have what it takes to defeat robotnik and save mobotropolis island find out in Sonicrider Episode3:"A Cause to Fight for." 


	3. Sonicrider episode 3

Episode 3: A cause to fight for.  
  
Outside the city on Mobotropious island, in a deep forest, lays the prison that Robotnik is now using as a base on Earth. Inside in a dark room robotnik sits and is found working on a small circuitbroad.  
  
Robotnik: AHAHAHAH those brats may have defeated Vadertron and the others but when one of my creations use this, Princess Sally and those stupid brats of hers won't stand a chance! HAHAHAHHAHA!  
  
Outside the room, Sara, Vadertron, and Sinvily wonder what he has been up to for the pass few hours.  
  
Suddenly Robotnik walks out.  
  
Sara: Daddy...  
  
Robotnik: Everything is fine, now let us plan our next move.  
  
That morning Michel and his friends follow Sally and the others to the crash site of the ship that brought them to mobius to look for suppiles. Suddenly Adam hears a loud tapping nosie form a large protion of the ship that survied the exspolsion, as they search the protion they see a large compartment chamber. When it is opened Tails and Amy rose pop out to the ground.  
  
Sally: Tails!?!?! Amy!?!?! What are you doing here?  
  
Amy: Well...  
  
Tails: Actually it was my fault you see we heard how you were planing to follow Robotnik so I figured we would catch up to you before take off but the second we got on the ship took off so fast we fell into this compartment and blacked out.  
  
Sally: What did you have to meet up for us for?  
  
Tails: To give you this deep space comunicator chip for Nicole, its set so you can talk driectly to the Base in Mobotropius on Mobius.  
  
Sally places the chip in Nicole and suddenly a hologramic image appers in front of them in the form of King Acorns.  
  
Sally: Father?  
  
King Acron: Sally.. I am gald to see that you are alright, where have you landed?  
  
Sally: On a planet on the oppitsite side of the galaxy called planet Earth. Robonik is also here as well but we maniged to find the ones who the emeralds will work with.  
  
King Acrons: Thats good to hear but however do to the ship being destoryed we can send any life form help but we do have a ship on standby called BuleSky that is activaced by Nicoles and polits by it self but its not designed to carry a hole army but it will carry a new weapon that will be used by SonicRider. If you run into trobule call us and well send the weapon to Earth as soon a possible. Good Luck.  
  
Later that day TJ is riding in a truck with another friend of his named Sphinx, on the radio their is an news broadcast about the events that happened yesturday.  
  
Reporter: To recap our top story, Yesturday's attack downtown by allen robots form space was stopped by a group of five custumed heros calling themseives Freedom Fighter Sentai SonicRider. The identies of the five apper to be unknown for the time being and the danger seems to be over for now but the Mobotropious Island police warn citizens to use exsteme caution and to be on the look out for another alien attack.  
  
TJ looks out the window thinking to himself.  
  
TJ: "Thats should of been me, Michel, Cassie, John, and Adam the press should be prising if we didn't have to keep our identies a scerect."  
  
Sphenix looks over to him.  
  
Sphenix: Man look everyone is worried about what happened but focus man, well be at the basketball courts soon and remember everyone is counting on us to beat the living daylights out of Dannel and his little buddy. Hey I know what will cheer ya up.  
  
Sphenix pops in a CD into the truck's radio.  
  
Radio:"You all goin make me lose my mind! Up in here, Up in here!"  
  
As they are passing by a bank TJ spots swatbots holding up the bank inside.  
  
TJ: Sphenix! Stop the truck!  
  
TJ gets out and shuts the door.  
  
Sphenix looks at him stangly.  
  
Sphenix: Man what you doin?  
  
TJ: Sorry I just remembered an appointment, just tell them something came up.  
  
TJ runs off.  
  
Sphenix: TJ! TJ! What are you doin?!? Oh great I'm going get my butt kicked but Dannel for this I know it!  
  
In a alley by the bank TJ presses a button on his transformacon.  
  
TJ: Michel this is TJ come back.  
  
Michel: Michel here what's the problem?  
  
TJ: Robotnik's boys look like their making a large withdrawl form the bank on west street.  
  
Michel: Stay there well be right over.  
  
TJ: Don't worry I can handle it.  
  
Michel: TJ! Wait we have to do this as a tea.....  
  
TJ cuts the transmission and heads for the bank.  
  
Inside the bank, Sara holds a large sack of money on her back along with the other swatbots in the room.  
  
Sara: Thank you so much for you assistance we will come again HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!  
  
Suddenly Sara stops and sees TJ, in his transformed form as RiderKnux, standing in the doorway.  
  
TJ: Your going to make me kick your butt again? Aren't ya?  
  
Sara: You kick my butt? Ha you were lucky last time!  
  
The swatbots crowd around Sara ready to fight.  
  
TJ: OK. The more the merryier!  
  
Sara: I'm glad you think so!  
  
Just then swatbots come in though the door being led by Vadertron and Scatch.  
  
Vadertron: You Again! Swatbots destory this brat!  
  
Suddenly swatbots rush at TJ and begin fighting. TJ appears to have the upperhand in the fight but begins to lose it and is forced out the back door into a back alley. TJ then trips and falls to the floor. Sara then walks up and pulls out a lazer rifel.  
  
Sara: Game Over!  
  
Another lazer hits her hands causing her to drop the rifel.  
  
Sara: AHHHHHHHHHH! MY NAILS! THEIR RUINED!  
  
Sara falls to the ground crying as Michel, John, Adam, and Cassie; also transformed and rifies drawn; come by and assist TJ to safety.  
  
When Michel and the others are away form the scence Scratch walks up to Sara.  
  
Scratch: Don't feel bad Sara. You got a whole another pair on your other hand right?  
  
Sara looks at Scratch angerly and hits him causing Scratch to fall to the ground then Sara, Vadertron, and the swatbots walk away.  
  
In a warehouse Sally appers to have a problem with TJ's actions.  
  
Sally: What were you doing back there? You should of followed Michel's orders.  
  
TJ: Whats you problem? I'm fighting on your side.  
  
Sally: You not fighting at all! Your playing as if this was a game!  
  
TJ: But...  
  
Michel: Sally's right TJ, this isn't a game for them. You would feel they same way if you went though something like they did for the past eleven years.  
  
Sally: TJ, tell me. Tell me one thing you had to give up everything for, something that helped everyone but you, something you couldn't just go out to the store and buy.  
  
TJ looks at her silently.  
  
Sally: Just as I thought. Until you change your additude, I can't let you be RiderKnux.  
  
Sally grabs TJ's arm and pulls off his transformacon.  
  
TJ: Hey!  
  
Sally: Come on we don't him.  
  
Sally, Rotor, Bunny, Antione, Nate, Tails, Amy and the others leave but Michel stays behind.  
  
Michel: Man I'm sorry about what happened but...  
  
TJ looks in sadness.  
  
TJ: No its ok you go on with the others I see later today man.  
  
They give each other high fives and Michel walks away.  
  
Meanwhile back at the prision Sara walks in upset.  
  
Sara: WAAAAAAAH! MY NAILS! DADDY LOOK WHAT DID TO MY NAILS!  
  
Robotnik walks over and kisses her hand.  
  
Robotnik: Hush my child soon. We will get them but next we won't have to lift a finger.  
  
They look at the chamber holding robotnik's creations.  
  
Sara: Your creations. Prefect.  
  
Later in the park, TJ walks down the path thinking hard about what Sally said but as he walks past a park bench he hears a voice.  
  
Nate: Still haven't found something huh? Come sit.  
  
TJ sits on the bench next to Nate.  
  
TJ: Man, I don't get whats wrong with Sally. See thinks I'm nothing but a guy who thinks life is game.  
  
Nate: What she said is right but see is also acting out of anger.  
  
TJ looks at him mysteriously.  
  
Nate: You see she was engaged to a young man who was in love with her over these past 11 years during the war against Robotnik and his name was Sonic the hedgehog. The day Robotnik escaped and tryed to use the galaxy jump system to come to Earth, Sonic faced him and was hurt preety bad. We don't know if he's ok or no but she now will stop at nothing to see that Robotnik doesn't try to roboticize and enslave the people of Earth and see that Robotnik is put behind bars forever. Well that's all I have to say about it, now just think what I said.  
  
Nate gets up form the bench and walks away and TJ sits at the bench thinking.  
  
Moments later at the crash site, Michel, John, Adam, and Cassie are helping Sally and the others salvage the reckage. Just then TJ walks on towards the crash site. Sally gets up and apporches him.  
  
Sally: What do you want?  
  
TJ: I came to talk.  
  
Sally: About what?  
  
TJ: You were right, I never had to fight for anything in my life.  
  
Sally: Really?  
  
TJ: Yeah but now I have something to fight for, Nate told me about you and sonic and what happened to him back on Mobius.  
  
Sally looks at Nate and then back at TJ.  
  
TJ: Look, just like what happened this morning Michel and the others need all the help they can get and if we can't stop Robotnik, he will roboticize everyone on Earth and Mobius and then, nether of our worlds will have a future. Please let me help you.  
  
Meanwhile at the prision Sinvely places a small figure of a robot into a chamber.  
  
Sinvely: Zeroshot is ready to be revived sir. I'm begining the sequence now.  
  
The chamber then closes and a large amount of light emits form the chamber, then the chamber opens and a robot walks out with guns on his wrists, hands, fingers, and head.  
  
Robotnik: Yes! Good work Sinvely it worked prefectly!  
  
Zeroshot: I'm ready to do as you say master!  
  
Robotnik: Good now go out and destory SonicRider and take this with you!  
  
Robotnik hands Zeroshot the curcitbroad that he was working on earlier. Zeroshot then teleports away and appers at the habor and begins rapidly firing everywhere and at the same time many people begin to flee the area and back at the crash site John hears a news flash on his headset radio.  
  
John: You guys! You got to hear this!  
  
Reporter: I repeat a large robot is now attacking Mobotropious harbor, police are at the scene now but nothing they are doing seems to have any effect.  
  
They all look at each other.  
  
Sally: Riders thats your que, TJ!  
  
Sally tosses TJ's Transformacon to him and TJ catches it. Sally looks at him.  
  
Sally: One last chance.  
  
TJ: All right!  
  
TJ puts on his transformacon.  
  
At the harbor police fire round after round of bullets at Zeroshot but can't make even a scratch on him. They all suddenly run out of ammo and Zeroshot looks at them with a half smile.  
  
Zeroshot: My turn.  
  
Zeroshot starts firing nonstop at the poilce and they take cover behind their police cars.  
  
Officer: All units fall back! Are weapons have no effect!  
  
The police run form the scene.  
  
Zeroshot: HAHAHAHAHAH! Run you cowards! I am invisible!  
  
Suddenly a baseball beans him in the head.  
  
Zeroshot: AHHHHHHH! WHO DID THAT!?!?!!  
  
Zeroshot looks behind him and sees John with a baseball glove.  
  
John: If you want me you got to catch me.  
  
John runs off behind some crates.  
  
Zeroshot: Why you little brat! I get you!  
  
Zeroshot follows him to a large open area between warehouses and John stands near some crates.  
  
John: You just made a big mistake following me.  
  
Zeroshot: Oh I'm scared! Are you taking on me?  
  
John: Not excatly.  
  
Michel: Were all taking you on Zeroshot!  
  
Michel, TJ, Adam, and Cassie pop up form the crates and walk up to John and line up. Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, Antonie, Nate, Amy, and Tails also pop up but stay by the crates for cover.  
  
Zeroshot: What?!?!!?  
  
Michel, John, TJ, Adam, and Cassie then stand in position.  
  
Michel: Ready?  
  
John, TJ, Adam, Cassie: Ready!  
  
All: Rider Transform!  
  
They press the button on their transformacons and their bodies a surrounded then by bright energy, when the energy vanishes they stand in their rider forms.  
  
Michel: RiderSonic!  
  
John: RiderMiles!  
  
TJ: RiderKnux!  
  
Adam: RiderBig!  
  
Cassie: RiderAmy!  
  
Michel: Freedom Fighter Sentai!  
  
All: SonicRider!  
  
Michel then appoches Zeroshot.  
  
Michel: Your playtime is over Zeroshot your going to the scrap heap!  
  
Zeroshot: Not without a fight brats!  
  
Zeroshot and SonicRider begin to rush at each other and then Zeroshot fires and hits Adam. He falls to the ground and TJ tries to help him but Zeroshot takes advantage of the situation and rushes and grabs TJ.  
  
TJ: Gamma Knuckles!  
  
Suddenly large metal knuckles apper on TJ's hands and with a quick punch breaks free. He delivers a few more punches weaking him and then grabs hold of him form behind.  
  
TJ: Michel Now!  
  
Michel: Sonic Saber!  
  
A large saber appers in Michel's hand and TJ jumps to the side as Michel takes a fast swipe at Zeroshot. Zeroshot falls to the ground.  
  
Zeroshot:ahhhhh......  
  
Michel: Do you surrender?  
  
John, TJ, Adam, and Cassie line up besides Michel.  
  
Zeroshot: Never not as long as I have this!  
  
Zeroshot pulls out the circutbroad Robotnik gave to him.  
  
Sally: No it can't be!  
  
Michel: What wrong?  
  
Sally: Thats an upgrade circut! Robotnik must have fully developed them.  
  
Michel: What does an upgrade circut do?  
  
Zeroshot: I'll show you what it does now!  
  
Zeroshot inserts the upgrade circut into a slot in his arm. Then Zeroshot acts as something is going inside his body when suddenly a large pillar of light surrounds him and streches to the sky. When it vanshies Zeroshot is now found to be as large as a tall building.  
  
Zeroshot: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Michel: Sally! What happened?!?!?  
  
Sally: The upgrade circut causes a robot's power to increase multiple times and in the process causes the robot to grow to giantic hights all in a matter of seconds.  
  
TJ: Oh great! Now what do we do?  
  
Zeroshot look down at them.  
  
Zeroshot: Thats easy just sit back and prepared to be destoryed!  
  
Zeroshot fires on them and they manage to douge the blasts in a alley. Zeroshot then begins to move towards the city.  
  
Adam: Look! He's attacking the city!  
  
Form where they are only huge exspolsions can be seen and the sounds of gunfire form Zeroshot's multible guns can be heard. Sally after seeing this grabs Nicloe and ativates the Deep Space Communicator.  
  
Sally: Come in Mobotropious Base! This is Princess Sally! We have a situation here, please send help!  
  
Geffory St. John: I read you loud and clear Sally, we just finished building the new weapons and have loaded them on BuleSky and its being prepared to luanch as we speak.  
  
At Mobotropious base huge sirans go off as a large spacecraft appoces the luanchpad and at the same time the Galaxy Jump portal is being activated.  
  
Speakers: Attention all personal clear the area! Galatic quardinates set! BuleSky luanch in T-Minus 5! 4! 3! Main engine start! 2! 1! 0!  
  
BuleSky then flys thourgh the portal and vanishes. On Earth in the sky another portal opens and BuleSky flies though it.  
  
Michel: Whoa what is that?  
  
Sally: Just a sec!  
  
Sally looks a Nicole.  
  
Sally: According to nicole BuleSky hold five mechas that can be used to fight robots of this size. You just need to use you Transformacons to activate them.  
  
Michel looks at his transformacon and then at his friends.  
  
Michel: Ok! RiderMechas luanch!  
  
Suddenly five robots fall out form the ship and land on the ground each looking like the freedom fighter they are named after. Michel and his friends jump forward and are teleported into each cotpit.  
  
Michel: Whoa hey guys! For some reason I know how to operate this thing!  
  
Sally: That's normal the transformacon transmits the data to your brain so you don't need traning to poilt it... Hold on! We had a new problem! Robotnik has luanched a few squads of hovercrafts toward the city!  
  
Michel: Ok so what do we do?  
  
Sally: You can take them out easliy by combining your mechas into a large robot called SniperRobo.  
  
Michel: Roger! Ok guys, SniperRobo formation sequence!  
  
Suddenly their Mechas combine into a large robot and set their sights on the hovercrafts.  
  
Michel: Ready, Fire!  
  
Suddenly the SinperRobo fires multible shots at the hovercrafts knocking them out of the sky.  
  
TJ: Well that takes care of them.  
  
Suddenly they are hit with multible shots and fall to the ground but manage to fly back up.  
  
John: Whoa! We must of forgotten about Zeroshot and look at his size compared to the SniperRobo's size! How are we supposed to fight him now?  
  
Suddenly a large blue robot, which is the size of Zeroshot, is launched form BuleSky.  
  
Michel: What is that?  
  
Sally: That is FreedomRobo! You need to unlink your mechas and dock into five compartments inside FreedomRobo to use it.  
  
Michel: Copy that Sally! Mechas unlink!  
  
Suddenly their Mechas unlink and fly toward FreedomRobo.  
  
Michel: FreedomRodo docking sequence!  
  
Suddenly five hatches on the FreedomRobo open, one in each arm, one in each leg, and one in the chest of FreedomRobo. Cassy and Adam fly their Mechas into the hatches on the legs, John and TJ fly their Mechas into the hatches in the arms, and Michel flys his into the hatch in the chest. Then the hatches close and Michel and the others find themselves in one big cotpit compared to indivial ones. FreedomRobo's eyes then light up and pulls out a sword and shield that are on it back, the shield has the Arcon royal family crest on it. FreedomRobo then lands on the ground walking towards Zeroshot.  
  
Zeroshot: Ha! That toy of yours still won't save you brats!  
  
Zeroshot then picks up a piece of a building.  
  
Zeroshot: Take this!  
  
Zeroshot then throws it at FreedomRobo. However they move the shield out in front of FreedomRobo and the Building piece is destroyed on the shield.  
  
Sally: Michel, finish him with the Freedomsaber!  
  
Michel: Got it Sally! FreedomSaber Energize!  
  
Suddenly FreedomRobo puts the shield back and grabs its sword with both hands and swings it up to hold it like a samari warror but at the same time the sword glows. (Similar to the mecha in Dairanger) FreedomRobo then swings the sword at Zeroshot and the energy gathered in the sword is thown at Zeroshot.  
  
Zeroshot: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Zeroshot's body then sparks, falls to the ground, and exsplodes. On the ground the upgrade circit flys from the explosion and lands nearby while on the FreedomRobo, Michel and the other are celebrating their first virtory with the FreedomRobo.  
  
TJ: Now that's what I call a fireworks show!  
  
John: Yeah!  
  
Adam: That's that last we'll see of him!  
  
Cassie: We did it!  
  
Michel: We all did it, together as a team, together as SonicRider!  
  
They then teleport back to the ground as the FreedomRobo places the sword back in it holder on it's back and flys back into BuleSky. On the ground they meet up with Sally and the others and pick up the upgrade circit which now has Zeroshot's picture in the middle of it.  
  
Michel: Now what do with this Sally?  
  
Sally takes the upgrade circit from Michel and gives it to Bunnie.  
  
Sally: Bunnie if you please?  
  
Bunnie: Be my peasure darlin!  
  
Bunnie then crushes the upgrade circit in her roboticized hand and drops it to the ground redering it unuseable and at the same time BuleSky flys though another portal back to Mobius.  
  
Michel: Rider De-transform!  
  
Michel then presses his transformacon and returns to his normal from.  
  
Others: Rider De-transform!  
  
The others do the same and TJ walks up to Sally with a surprised look.  
  
TJ: So I actually defeated that robot?  
  
Cassie: You mean "we" defeated him. We couldn't of done it without you TJ!  
  
TJ then with a look of disapontment trys to take of his transformacon but Sally stops him.  
  
Sally: No, keep it,you've earned it!  
  
TJ: Really?  
  
Sally: Yes, besides we need you if we are going to defeat Robotnik.  
  
Bunnie: Well it looks like you with the freedom fighters officially sugar.  
  
Bunnie then gives TJ a hug with her roboticized arm but is hugging to tight.  
  
TJ: Bunnie, Bunnie! Easy!  
  
Bunnie: Sorry darin! I guess I don't know my own strengh.  
  
Sally: Well the only problem now is where are we going to stay with the ship destoried.  
  
Cassie then speaks up.  
  
Cassie: Oh! I almost forgot, get those wrist devices to look like humans and all of you follow me.  
  
Later Cassie leads them to an empty house.  
  
Sally: What is this?  
  
Cassie: It's a house I use for a summerhouse, my dad owns most of the Island's poperty and gave this to me to do as I please for a birthday present. There over 8 bedrooms each with their own private bathroom upstears and there is plenty of living space down here for whatever.  
  
Amy goes upstears and look out a window.  
  
Amy: Wow! You can see the whole city from here! It's buitiful!  
  
Sally: You really shouldn't of done this Cassie.  
  
Cassie: Hey that's what friends are for right?  
  
Michel turns to Cassie.  
  
Michel: Cassie when will you cease to amasize me?  
  
Cassie: Not in a million years Michel, not in a million years!  
  
Preview of next episode: Michel is haunted by a reacuring dream, and Robotnik trys to take advantage of that with a robot known a Dreamtestra which can huant people with the fears they have in their dreams and now Michel must over come the fear caused by this dream in order to help his friends defeat Dreamtestra in SonicRider Episode 4: The neverending nightmare. 


End file.
